


Saturday

by Anonymous



Category: Baldi's Basics (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Baldi needs to chill out while grading papers.





	Saturday

Saturday.

Saturday was a quiet day for Baldi. The school had no children or the usual staff, except for him and that broom, for he had work to do.

Repetitive work, grading papers. Most the answers were right, and even when they weren't, he just had to control his breathing to not flip the whole damn table. He was tense, though. About to snap like a stressed rubber band, and it made him antsy.

Stress balls never helped, as they usually burst within the first couple days of using them. Fidget toys were either broken by hand or eaten up from being chewed on nearly 24/7. Nothing got him to relax, and a familiar buzzing noise nearly made him want to tear out the one little hair left on his head and break the table in half.

The unofficial school mascot, 1st Prize, rolled in alarmingly fast and bashed against a desk, before backing up to attempt to re correct itself. Baldi grunted, standing and approaching the robot. Said machine turned, slowly, and bumped into Baldi's legs.

And right against his groin.

The small amount of friction, combined with Baldi's lonely and actionless lifestyle, lead to this being... Tempting. Tempting of things that would and should not be tempting to any normal goddamn human being. And, admittedly, he wasn't.

In a feverish, disgusting moment of desperation, he undid his pants and tugged them down along with his underwear to reveal a slick valley between his legs. He breathed heavily, leaving forward awkwardly to press his entrance against the robot's face.

Muffled, the robot's speaker rumbled out, "I love you," which just made Baldi whine. Both from arousal and disappointment in how sad this was. A subtle movement of the robot's slack jaw made him double over, grinding against its face in need. A need that wasn't really being satisfied. An... Emptiness, hungry to be filled.

Yeah, this wasn't working out. Baldi pulled off 1st Prize, shamefully wiping off a little whitened slick from its face. A few moments of setup had 1st Prize dragged over against the wall with a hard, under-ripe banana duct taped to the center bar. This was really sad, admittedly, but Baldi lined himself up a few inches away from the robot.

Taking a hand off 1st Prize's eyes, the robot had Baldi in sight, and scooted forward, inserting the fruit into his hole. Figuring it had bumped into something, the robot backed up once more and...

Baldi gasped, basically having, in essence, a fuck machine ram into him for however long he wanted. Another grumbly message came from the robot: "will you m-arry me-e-ee?" Which, admittedly, made Baldi more wet by the moment. His back arched into the repetitive motions, cumming all over the now kind of mushy banana.

Ah, no. He wished he could forget this, but he never would. Sadly.

**Author's Note:**

> end me pwease!


End file.
